


Imagine being a dying angel's pregnant surrogate

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fpreg, Gen, Mpreg, Pregnancy, gender neutral reader, multiples pregnancy, pregnancy transfer, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine being a dying angel's pregnant surrogate

You are a human who’s living alone in the countryside away from any human contact. You did this because you hated being near people for too long plus you love the fresh air and wide green open lands. However, you sometimes do feel lonely from time to time.

At one evening when you were walking home buying things you need from a nearby town, you suddenly heard someone screaming amidst a tall grass field. You ran and followed to where the screams are coming from. When you reach to where the screams are, you are shocked to find a beautiful angel with pure white wings in the middle of the field all battered and wounded and crying from pain, one of their wings had been ripped of their feathers. What caught your attention the most, however, was their hugely rounded belly. They were pregnant, you realized as you rush over to them.

The moment the angel saw you, they begged you with their dying breath to save the child(ren) in their belly by being their surrogate. They explained that they are a race of angels that had been hunted for centuries and the child(ren) they bear is one of the last remaining few left and part of the reason why they had been attacked but they tell you that their pursuers can never find their child(ren) if they are growing inside the belly of a human surrogate. You agreed without a second thought while the angels places their hands over your stomach, chanting an incantation to transfer their child(ren) into your womb.

Suddenly, your stomach starts to glow a soft light and it doesn’t take long for you to feel a warm sensation of something heavy growing inside you. You watched in amazement as your stomach swells immensely while the angel’s starts to flatten. When it’s over, you look as if you’re months pregnant. As you rubbed your stomach softly, enjoying the firm, heavy roundness, you look up to the angel and felt saddened. They had died from using every ounce of energy they had for the transfer. You promised them with a saddened heart to care for their young while their body starts to fade. After the angel disappears, you walked home quietly, rubbing your pregnant belly thinking that you will never be lonely anymore and your life as a pregnant surrogate will be an enjoyable one


End file.
